Caught Up
by FlipWise
Summary: The remaining members of the gang decide to take a trip to a city. While there, Ponyboy gets caught up in a murder rap, again! But this time, the cops aren't after him. It's another gang!
1. Wanna Go Somewhere?

Sorry. When I added up the totals, it was a tie! And I was so anxious to write another fic that I just chose one. Sorry if you didn't get the chance to vote for a fic. I tell you what. I'll let you guys vote for the remaining two fics. The one with the highest votes will get written. Now on with the story!

Caught Up

Chapter 1: Let's Go Somewhere

It was the usual with the Curtis brothers and their friends. Steve and Soda still work at the DX. But it was being closed down for repairs. Apparently, some drunk soc, thought it would be cool to see the gas station explode. There was a fire, but the firemen put it out before it could reach any gas. While it was being repaired, the employees had time off. One day, Ponyboy came home after Two-Bit dropped him off. When he went into the living room, he was surprised to see Darry. Pony greeted him with surprise.

"Hey, Darry. What are you doing home so early?"

Darry, looked at him. Ponyboy could tell it was nothing bad. He was just hiding something. Darry decided to let it out.

"Um, Pony. I have a vacation time off from work. I decided we need to go somewhere."

Ponyboy sat down beside Darry on the couch. He was interested.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Not anyplace like Disney Land or anything. Just a city. You know, see how it is over there."

"That sounds cool. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Go ahead and pack your stuff."

Ponyboy got up and went to his room. Darry sighed and put his head back. Darry wasn't sure if Ponyboy wanted to go to a city. He already promised Soda he wouldn't argue with him. Ponyboy liked the country a lot, which was the complete opposite of the city. And Ponyboy knew that. Darry wondered why he was so nervous about talking to Ponyboy. He guessed it was because he was afraid he'd start arguing with him. He wanted to keep his promise to Soda.

Back in his room, Ponyboy was packing his clothes. He was a little excited, he had never really been to the city. He wanted to know how it was. He looked over to Soda's side of the bed. He saw a suitcase. Darry must have already told Soda about it. If he knew Soda, he would be just as excited as he was.

Later on that night, the rest of the gang came by the Curtis house. Two-Bit and Steve were going too. Two-Bit couldn't wait.

"This is gonna be some real fun. I could find some Mickey Mouse stuff."

"Like you'll be able to afford it," remarked Steve.

"I could use the five finger discount."

Soda laughed and said,

"Two-Bit, security is sharper over there. You'll get caught."

"Dang! Darry what time should we be here?"

"6:00 am."

"That early!" shouted Steve.

"Well come around noon and take the bus to the city. Soda and Pony, I'm gonna need you guys up at 5:30. If you're not up, I'll toss you into the shower."

"Then I guess we might as well hit the sack. 'Ey Pony."

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to take my shower tonight."

Steve then spoke up.

Ponyboy and Soda walked to the back of the house while Steve and Two-Bit left. Darry shut down everything in the front. He went to his room and set the alarm clock. Before he went to bed he checked on his brothers. He peeked into the hallway and saw Ponyboy walking into his room from the bathroom.

"G'night Ponyboy."

Ponyboy turned around and said the same thing. They both went back into their rooms, closed the door and cut off the lights.


	2. Are We There Yet?

Sorry for not updating like I usually do. My dad was getting something fixed on the computer. Thanks for my reviews though. Alright, here we go! 

Chapter 2: Are we There Yet?

Ponyboy was up at 5:30 the next morning. But Soda was still asleep. When Ponyboy got out of the shower he saw Darry trying to wake him. Soda just groaned and turned over.

Darry looked at Pony and smiled.

"You can't say I tried to warn him," he said.

Darry dragged Soda to the restroom. On the way up the hall, Ponyboy heard Soda scream. Darry had thrown Sodapop into the shower and turned on the cold water. Ponyboy just laughed and went into the kitchen. Darry had already made the chocolate cake.

When Soda was finally dressed they started putting the bags into the truck. At that moment, Steve and Two-Bit came running up to the house. They both had been late. It was 6:10.

"You better be lucky Sodapop overslept," said Darry looking at them.

They were both panting. Ponyboy threw the last bag into the back, while Soda locked up the house. Two-Bit and Steve threw their bags in the back and jumped in the back of the truck. Darry sat in the driver's seat, Pony in the middle, and Soda in the passenger side.

They took off towards the city.

2 hours and 10 minutes later…

"Are we there yet?"

"Two-Bit. If you start that I'll jam your mouth!" said Darry raising up his fist.

Ponyboy was asleep on Soda, who was barely awake. Steve was asleep with his head leaning back on the seat. Soda reached for the radio, but Darry stopped him by saying,

"Don't worry. It's right there."

Soda looked up and saw the city up ahead. It was a lot bigger than his hometown. Darry pulled up to the front of a hotel. The owner was a friend of Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, so he let them stay there every once in a while. Darry went to the front desk.

"Hello. Reservation for the Curtis family?"

The lady looked up at Darry. She was around his age and pretty.

"May I see your I.D."

"Sure."

Darry smiled and she smiled back. He thought he might like her.

Meanwhile, back in the truck. Soda was trying to wake up his brother.

"C'mon Pony. We're here."

"Alright, alright," said Ponyboy sleepily. He sat up and looked around.

"Have I been here before?"

"Yeah. But you were only four. Two-Bit wake up Steve. That snoring is getting annoying!"

Two-Bit smiled.

"Okay."

Two-Bit slapped Steve on his head and Steve jumped up and looked at him.

"What did you do that for!" he yelled rubbing his head.

"Sodapop told me to," said Two-Bit smiling.

Steve looked at Soda.

"I told you to wake him up. Not to start a slap boxing competition!" defended Soda.

Back in the lobby.

"Here you go."

The lady at the front desk passed Darry his I.D., the room key and a sheet of paper. Darry picked up the paper and looked at it. It had a phone number on it. Darry looked up and the lady was walking to the back. She turned around and smiled at him before she went through the door. Darry just smiled.

He was still smiling when he walked out to the truck. He was looking at the number. It had her name on it. Her name was Mary.

"What's that?" asked Two-Bit breaking into his thoughts.

"Probably a love letter," said Soda.

"No it's not."

"It's a phone number!" pointed out Ponyboy.

"Hey, hey!" yelled out Two-Bit.

"Shut-Up," said Darry laughing.

"I hope you don't talk to your girls this way," teased Two-Bit. Darry drove to the parking lot.

They found their room and put their stuff in. Two-Bit and Soda had to bring sleeping bags to sleep on the floor.

"Is this anyway to treat your guests?" commented Steve as he threw his sleeping bag on the floor.

"If anybody rolls off of the bed and falls on me, I'll beat the crap out of them."

Darry looked at Steve and he looked down.

"Never mind," he said.


	3. A Day Out

Chapter 3: A Day Out

The gang decided to explore the city a little bit. Steve had to calm down Two-Bit because he couldn't afford to buy a Mickey Mouse lunch box. Darry met back up with Mary at the park. She was on her lunch break. Everyone decided to sit around there for a while. Darry was talking to Mary, while everyone else ran around the park.

Steve came up with the idea for a race. Bad idea. Ponyboy smoked all of them. After a while of running, Ponyboy found out he had left the other guys. He sat down on a bench to rest for a moment. He was thinking about Johnny and Dally. He had pretty much gotten over that. Man, what would Johnny and Dally be doing if they were here. Johnny would probably be sitting there with him, while Dally would be reminiscing about New York.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Someone broke into Pony's thoughts and he looked up. The kid was around fifteen or sixteen with dirty blonde hair. He had on a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Ponyboy answered him.

"No. You can sit here."

The kid sat down beside him and introduced himself.

"My name's Jason Williams. What's yours?"

"Ponyboy Curtis."

"Ponyboy! Are you serious? That's cool."

"Yeah. My dad was pretty cool. I have a brother named Sodapop."

"Your parents must have been real cool guys. Where are they at?"

"They're dead."

"Oh."

Jason looked a little sad.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay. I'm kinda over it now. I'm not mad at you. You didn't know."

"I kinda know how you feel," started Jason. "My uncle was shot to death. Over some stupid money. I live with my mom though. My uncle was like a father figure to me."

"What happened to your dad?"

"He left my mom to raise me and disappeared. So she turned to her brother then."

The two boys started talking. Jason seemed to really know the city a lot. He told Ponyboy about the best place to eat, best hangouts, and a lot of other cool things about the city.

Ponyboy then noticed the other guys looking around the park. They must have been looking for him.

"I gotta go."

"Okay. If you get the chance, can you meet me around the bar down the street from here around 8. We can hang out then."

"Alright. See you later."

Pony got up and ran towards the guys. Soda noticed him first.

"Where you been?"

"Just sat down for a while. You guys were too far behind."

Two-Bit spoke up then.

"Well, Steve slowed us up."

"What are you talking about!" protested Steve. "You tripped over your own feet and ran into Sodapop!"

Soda then broke in laughing.

"Yeah, and you were laughing so hard, you didn't see where you were going. You ran right into a tree!"

Everyone laughed and Steve just put his hands into his pocket.

"Let's go find Darry," suggested Ponyboy and they all walked towards the front of the park.

Darry was already walking towards them when they reached him.

"So, how did it go with the chick?" said Two-Bit raising his eyebrow.

"She'll talk to me later on at the hotel."

"Awwwwwwwwwww," said Soda and Steve together.

Ponyboy laughed and Darry just blushed.

They went on looking around in the city.


	4. City Nights

Chapter 4: City Nights

Everyone was in the hotel room while Darry was in the lobby. He came up soon and Steve asked him,

"Where are you and your girlfriend going?" Darry looked up and answered.

"She wants to go to a club."

Soda then jumped up,

"A club sounds fun!" But Darry protested.

"Pony's too young for the club though."

"Oh yeah."

"No problem," said Two-Bit. "We can get him a fake I.D. Some of us have one."

"I don't want my brother to have that!" said Darry.

"It's okay," said Ponyboy suddenly. "You guys go ahead. I'll be fine."

Everyone looked at him.

"Are you sure?" asked Darry.

"Yeah. I'll be fine here. I met someone earlier. We were gonna hang out."

Darry sighed and Soda said,

"Okay Pony. Be careful okay."

"Alright."

An hour later, they all left at 7:00. Ponyboy left the room at 7:30. He saw the bar when they were walking around the city.

Ponyboy walked around and found the bar. He didn't see Jason though. He guessed he was a little early. While he was sitting there he heard something from the back. It was a mixture of sounds, so he couldn't figure out what it was. Pony decided to take a look real quick.

He walked towards the back and saw rats running around. It turned out to be an alley. He felt like he was in a horror movie. Soda shouldn't of showed him those movies when he was six. A rat fell off of a trash can and Pony turned around. He wasn't sure what it was so he was walking backwards.

Suddenly he tripped over something. He put his hands out to the back and broke his fall. He looked at what he had tripped over and his eyes widened. It was a body. It was motionless and the guy's eyes were open. They were almost as wide as Ponyboy's. He got up and looked at his hand. There was blood on it.

"Hey!"

Ponyboy looked up and saw someone on a fire escape looking right at him. He didn't hesitate and ran off. He ran through the alley. He skidded to a halt when he reached the alley wall. He turned around and saw three shadows around the corner. They were coming for him.

Pony jumped on top of a dumpster and jumped onto the ledge of the wall and pulled himself up. He went right over the wall and heard a gunshot. He saw the spark of the bullet on the wall. It nearly hit him.

The gunshot made Ponyboy almost lose his balance and he rolled onto the ground. He got right back up and ran for his life.


	5. Safety

Just to let you know, I just bought Tex on DVD yesterday. It was pretty good, Tex is starting to become one of my favorite characters. He's a relaxed like I am some times. Matt Dillon did a good job. He plays two tough guys (Rusty-James and Dallas) and he plays a laid-back guy like Tex and nails it. If you haven't seen it, it is a good movie to watch. It relaxes me a little. The ending song is pretty good too.

Chapter 5: Safety

Ponyboy ran through the alley and finally got out into the street. He ran around looking for the hotel but he got lost. He went into an alley and stuck his head out and began to look around. He didn't recognize where he was at all. It was real deserted. He saw a bum asleep next to the closed gas station. This must have been the dangerous part of the town.

Ponyboy looked down the street and saw a car slowly driving. He went back into the alley and used stealth to not be seen. The car drove by without looking in his way. Pony backed up a little but felt something hit his head. He dropped to the ground and felt someone dragging him. He didn't dare open his eyes because he knew he had been captured.

Someone threw him into the back of a car and he felt a blanket over him. It covered his whole body though. The car started up and passed out right then.

When he woke up next, he was lying on someone's couch. He turned his head a little and finally sat up. He was in an apartment. It was shady looking one at that. The whole place was a mess. It looked like Sodapop and Two-Bit shared this place.

A doorknob turned and Pony turned towards the door. He was surprised he was still alive right now. Ponyboy was getting more and more nervous, he felt he was gonna die right then. But he was at surprised who had came through the door. It was Jason.

"Are you okay?" asked Jason.

"Yeah. Were you the one who hit me over the head."

Jason nodded and Pony looked confused,

"Why did you do that?"

"I would have just grabbed you, but the gang was everywhere. I had to keep you quiet somehow."

"Is that who's chasing me? A gang?"

Jason sighed.

"Yup. They seem to think that you killed one of their members. They saw you right next to the dead body."

Ponyboy sighed and covered his head.

"Another one."

"Another what?" asked Jason.

"I'm caught up in another murder rap."

"What happened the other time?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh…Well, I'm not gonna make you. Just to let you know, I'm only doing this halfway because you're a cool guy."

"What's the other half."

Jason went and sat down next to Ponyboy.

"That's the gang that shot my uncle to death."

"Oh."

Jason got up and was about to walk to his room. He turned around and said,

"I'll be back in a second. Make yourself at home."

Ponyboy just got up and turned on the TV. The news was on. He didn't pay attention though. He then turned his attention to the television when he heard,

"In missing news. A fifteen-year-old male named Ponyboy Curtis has gone missing since last night. His two older brothers said he had gone out to meet someone while they went to a club with friends…"

They showed a picture of Ponyboy. 'Great' thought Pony. 'Now I got the gang worried. Does trouble like to attract me?'

At that moment, Jason had walked in and saw the missing news report.

"I guess your brothers are worried now."

Pony turned around.

"Can I use your phone?"

Jason shook his head.

"The gang can use the phone line and know where we are. They probably even saw the news report and know your name."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"I'll let you know in a minute. I've got to make some a couple more plans. It would be a lot easier if I could use the phone."

Jason went back to his room and Ponyboy continued to watch TV. He was in it deep; again.


	6. Let's Go

Chapter 6: Let's go

"C'mon," said Jason running down the hallway. They reached the alley and Jason peeked out of the door of the stairway.

"Okay," everything's fine. It was midnight and they had to be careful. The gang was still running around looking for Ponyboy. They got into the car and Pony lied down in the back of the car.

As they drove off, Ponyboy asked,

"Where are we going?"

"To my buddy's house. He'll know what to do."

As Pony lied in the back, he thought about a couple of things. This is worse than last time. Most of the time, the fuzz would give you time to explain yourself. But this was a gang chasing after you. They wouldn't give you any time. He remembered what Johnny had told him the night he killed Bob. He said the socs ran after he stabbed the guy. The socs pretty much made it worse. Both socs and police after them. Well that was perfect!

The car came to a stop and Jason got out of the car. He looked around for a minute and told Ponyboy he could come out. Ponyboy got out and looked around. He saw a house and it looked pretty broke down. It was broke down with two shattered windows. Man. He had never seen anything this broke down back in his neighborhood. Whoever lived here must have been a serious greaser.

They walked up to the door and Jason knocked on the door in a pattern and repeated it. He then hit a different pattern. Pony saw someone's face look in the door window and the door opened. A black man opened the door. He had a nice haircut with a part on the side.

"What's up Jason?"

"We've got a problem, Wesley. The Heaters are after this guy right here for something he didn't do."

Wesley looked at the guy and asked,

"You're the guy they say killed one of the members."

"Yeah."

"Did you do it?"

"No."

Wesley looked around for a moment and said,

"Get inside. Hurry."

Jason and Ponyboy ran in and Wesley locked the door. Wesley pulled back the curtain on one of the good windows and looked out of it. Ponyboy leaned over to it and saw a car going down the street slowly.

Wesley turned around.

"They didn't see us. Kid. You're in some real deep crap. Do you know why they are called The Heaters?"

Ponyboy looked up. The answer was obvious.

"Because they carry around guns."

"Exactly. First thing we need to do is to find some information. Jason, can you run out and get some information on the guy? His name was Jerry."

_Jerry_. That reminded Ponyboy of the fat guy at the church fire.

"Yeah," said Jason getting up. "I'll be right back."

Jason ran out of the door and got into his car. Ponyboy could hear the sound of his car peeling off into the street. Wesley turned to Ponyboy.

"When he gets enough information, we can find out who killed the guy. That's the first thing. We'll catch him on tape or something. Then you can take it to the police and the Heaters should leave you alone."

Wesley then stared at him. Pony then yelled out,

"What!"

"I knew you looked familiar. You were on the news earlier. Man, your older brother is muscled up. They seemed worried about you."

"I know."

"I'll tell you what. You can just crash in the back. I can tell you look scared. I'll come and get you when Jason gets back. Watch TV or something."

Ponyboy got up and walked to the back. It was a small room with a high bed on it. He sat on the bed and cut on the TV. He didn't really pay attention though. He was real nervous.

**  
**


	7. Running Again

Chapter 7: Running Again

Ponyboy had fallen asleep in front of the TV. He had a dream that he was in the park. He had no idea how he had gotten there. He looked around and saw…him and Johnny! They were running from some socs. One of them knocked down Johnny and the others were drowning him. Johnny got right back up and flipped out his knife. Ponyboy was about to scream out to Johnny to put it away, but he woke up. Jason was shaking him.

"Ponyboy! Get up now!"

Ponyboy sat up and looked at Jason.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We've gotta go! Now!"

Ponyboy followed Jason as they ran through the back door. Wesley was already outside waiting for them. All three of them cut through the woods and got into Jason's car. Ponyboy then asked his question.

"Why did we have to leave in such a hurry?"

"Look!" said Wesley pointing down the street. Pony looked and his eyes widened. A black car had stopped in front of Wesley's house. Then six people got out of the car and pulled out heaters. They shot up Wesley's house. Glass was flying everywhere, smoke was appearing. They made the house look worse. When they finally finished. They all ran inside.

That was Jason's chance as he drove off. He was making sure the Heaters didn't know there were any witnesses.

"Those guys were the Heaters," stated Wesley.

Ponyboy couldn't believe what he had just saw. He was just in that house. He was almost shot to death. These guys didn't play at all. When Johnny killed Bob, the most the socs did was jump them. He didn't recall anyone being shot to death except for Dally. And that was by the fuzz.

"Okay. You wanna run to my place?" asked Jason. Wesley spoke up.

"Do we have any other place to go?"

"Guess not. We'll crash there until we can think of a plan."

They drove to the apartment and walked up to the room. They all sat down in the apartment and Wesley asked,

"Where's your mom?"

"Visiting her sister."

"Hm. So what info do you have."

Jason smiled.

"Ponyboy. You're in luck. I happened to find some information on the guy that shot the gang member."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Ponyboy.

"These two guys were going back and forth about money loans. The guy's name is Harris. They say that Harris borrowed money from the member and the member took it out of the gang's treasury. Harris couldn't pay him back all the money so they started beefing yesterday. The Heaters didn't know about it yet because the member never told them. It could have gotten him shot to death. I put the conclusion together. The two met in the alley behind where me and Ponyboy were supposed to meet. Harris must have killed the member, but didn't know that the other gang members were close by. He darted off as soon as Ponyboy walked up. One of the other gangsters saw Pony and assumed he shot him."

Wesley thought for a moment.

"You didn't exactly answer the question."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"What was my uncle shot over."

Ponyboy and Wesley nodded.

"Well. That's a good 90 percent chance. Do you know where this Harris usually hangs out."

"In the bar next to the alley."

Suddenly there was a rumble at the door. All three of them looked at it. Jason got up and ran to the window.

"Dang. That's the Heater's car. We've gotta get out of here."

"How?" said Ponyboy. He was getting real scared now.

Wesley looked down in the window. We'll just have to risk it and jump into those open dumpsters. They're full of bags."

Everyone agreed. Ponyboy went first, then Jason, then Wesley. Ponyboy could feel the adrenaline rushing through him as well as the wind as he dropped right into the dumpster. Jason fell in right beside him and Wesley into the other one. They quickly got out and ran to Jason's car.

When they all got in they drove in the direction of the bar. They needed to get to Harris and fast!


	8. Catching the Suspect

Y'all are getting excited, eh?

Chapter 8: Catching the Suspect

The car stopped outside of the bar. It was dusk when they finally reached the place. Jason reached into the glove box and pulled out a tape recorder.

"We're gonna catch this guy," he said smiling.

They walked in and Wesley nodded to the guy at the bar.

"Are any plain-clothed cops gonna catch us?" asked Ponyboy.

"Nope," started Wesley. "They let me in no with other people. They just won't sell any beer to you guys."

"Why do you get it."

"Cause I have a fake I.D."

Ponyboy rolled his eyes. Everyone used those for something he thought.

Wesley went and asked the bartender,

"Do you know who Harris is?"

"Yeah, he right there walking out of the poolroom."

Pony looked over and saw a man walking out. He had on a leather jacket and a thick mustache. He kind of looked like a mob boss.

He went and sat down at the bar and ordered a double shot. "Let me do all the talking," said Wesley. The three went to sit next to him.

"Hey, are you Harris?"

Harris turned around.

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"I heard you're pretty tough."

Wesley just kept talking and getting to know the guy. Pretty soon they were laughing about stuff. Ponyboy was getting pretty impatient. He wanted to prove his innocence as soon as possible. Harris then asked them to come to a private room with them. While walking across the place, Wesley whispered back to Jason,

"Get ready. You guys can say something, but not much."

They walked into a room with just a couple of couches in it. They all sat down and Harris started his sentence.

"Let me tell you guys something. I killed someone, and not being blamed for it."

"Really?" said Ponyboy acting to be interested.

"Yup," said Harris. He held up a bottle. "Want a shot?"

"I'll take one," said Wesley reaching out for the beer. "What exactly happened."

Harris smiled. Ponyboy cut his eye towards Jason and saw his finger hit the record button. Good.

"It must have been a good murder Harris."

"Well, I met this guy over some money problems in the alley behind us. We had a couple of words, and I shot the guy. Man, plus I heard that some kid was framed for it. I didn't see the news report, but I'm glad I got away clean-"

He stopped and looked at Jason. Then Ponyboy and Wesley looked at Jason. Jason looked down at his pocket and the tape recorder was sliding out of his jacket pocket. It slid all the way out and hit the ground. The tape was still rolling.

Harris looked up at them all.

"You guys were gonna snitch on me!"

Jason grabbed the recorder and darted out of the door as Pony and Wesley followed. They ran through the bar jumped over tables. Harris tried to grab Wesley but Wesley grabbed some bum's beer and smashed it over Harris' head. They all ran outside and a weight fell on top of Jason. He grabbed his jacket and searched through it before Wesley came and pushed him off of Jason.

"Where's the tape!" yelled Harris. There was a blood mark on his forehead from the beer bottle. Wesley looked at Jason and he winked. Wesley looked down the street and saw Ponyboy running.


	9. Still Running

Chapter 9: Still Running

Ponyboy ran like he had never run in his life. He had to make it to the police station. His life depended on it. He had been running for a while, the police station was on the same block as the hotel. As he was running, he heard a familiar voice.

"Ponyboy!"

Pony looked back without slowing down. He saw Darry's truck. Soda was sticking his head out of the window and to his surprise, Wesley and Jason were in the tailback . The truck drove up and Wesley and Jason helped him into the back of the truck. The whole gang was in the truck.

"To the police station!" yelled Pony.

Darry heard him loud and clear and sped off towards the police station. After seeing the hotel right down the street. Ponyboy thought he was home free, but Darry hit the brakes and the three in the back had to clutch onto the truck for dear life. Ponyboy looked up and saw people with guns standing in front of cars. They were blocking the way to the police.

"Heaters," whispered Jason.

"Don't shoot!" yelled Steve.

"Why shouldn't we?" yelled the one guy in the front. They were some aggressive guys.

"Because of this," yelled Ponyboy. He put the tape recorder high up into the air and turned the volume all the way up. The Heaters heard it clearly as it repeated:

"_It must have been a good murder Harris."_

"_Well, I met this guy over some money problems in the alley behind us. We had a couple of words, and I shot the guy. Man, plus I heard that some kid was framed for it. I didn't see the news report, but I'm glad I got away clean-"_

The Heaters looked up and behind the truck. Everyone turned around and saw Harris running up. The leader knew who Harris was. Harris then tried to lie,

"Heaters! Look there's the kid who killed your member. His little friends also helped."

Harris smiled as the Heaters walked up towards the truck, but it flipped upside down as they walked around the truck and surrounded him.

"Tie him," commanded the leader.

…On the day the gang was leaving back to their home sweet home…

"Jason, Wesley. Thanks for helping my brother," said Darry shaking each of their hands.

"No problem. If you are ever back over here, let us know."

The gang got out of the car and Pony said goodbye to the two. Ponyboy fell asleep seconds after they drove off. As he was sleeping. Soda rubbed his hair. Darry looked over at his youngest brother and said,

"This is one tough Curtis."

That's the end. Well, like I said, I'm going to let you guys vote on the other two stories. Here they are again.

A kid wonders through Tulsa and the Curtis brothers take him in. But he has a mysterious and awful past.

Ponyboy Curtis and Tex McCormick meet. After they become good friends, a drug lord is out to find Tex because of the events in Tex. The gang is pulled into a wild adventure. Will everyone be able to keep it together?

I also have more good news. I'm thinking of writing the next part. You know, a third installment of Another Brother, Another Story & Different Outsiders, Same Methods. It was pretty fun writing about Danny. Let me know if I should write it. Catch you later

Coming Attractions

Drake or The Drug Effect-YOUR CHOICE!

Untitled Third Installment-YOUR CHOICE!


End file.
